extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystallus' Adventures MoC Contest
THIS CONTEST IS CLOSED NOW Hey! This is the Crystallus' Adventures MoC contest, where you can enter two MoCs for two characters that will appear in my epic.--Abc8920 19:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Rules *No stealing other's MoCs. This means that if you upload here an image of a MoC that is on Brickshelf or in another wiki, and we catch you, you will be disqualified. *I will choose the winners. *It's recommended that your entry is a MoC not used before for any of your characters. As I favor new MoCs, there are bigger chances of you winning if you enter a new MoC. *In this contest you have to MoC two characters that will have importance in future chapters of Crystallus' Adventures, Toa of Water Hukanu and Makuta Spirack. Here are the rules for both of them: **If you are entering a Hukanu MoC: ***She is a toa of water, so she has the usual blue color scheme. ***I don't have any preferences in the weapons ***I prefer her to have a Kaukau, but she can have any blue or silver Kanohi that you own. ***I favor custom build, but, as I know that it's hard to come with a good one, Inika builds are perfectly fine. **If you are entering a Spirack MoC: ***Make sure that he has a mainly black color scheme, or at least one with dark colors. ***For the weapons I would prefer a meele weapon and a rocket (the one that came in the exo-toa set and tower of toa playset). Tell me if you don't have a rocked then don't put him a secondary weapon. It's a small preference; you can win without the rocket. ***I don't have any preferences in the mask. As long as it looks good, you can use any BIONICLE mask, Knight Kingdom helmet or Slizer/Throwbot head. ***You can try to make him titan sized, or at least a bit higher than usual Inika build. If you can't then make him regular inika build. Prizes * 1st Place: You can choose to get a chapter of your story writen by me or me creating a MoC for you. * 2nd Place: You get a chapter of your story written by me. * 3rd Place: You can use one of my main characters in your story. Entries Toa Hukanu User:Matoro1's entry . I don't have a great number of pieces on me at the moment but I'm lucky to have Icius, Esora, Takadox and a few pieces for prototype Karabak. (SPOILER!) Makuta Spirack User:Matoro1's Entry My version of Makuta Spirak. Please note that the Silver Crast was the only Makuta Mask I had on me at the time I built him. (Thornatus V9 for christmas) I had to use the Takadox hands and the leg pieces are exactly the same as Karabak's. However, I'm pleased with the overall result and I'm glad I used the Gresh Stars weapon. (I plan to use it on Noraxa.) I will also make a brickshelf gallery of him. here's a link but it may not be up until tomorrow. Hope you like him! :-) Biogecko's Creator613: Spirack Category:Contests Category:User:Abc8920